Vice City FM
Vice City FM is an exclusive radio station to ''Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City''. Named after Vice City, "VCFM" plays 1980s' pop music, and is hosted by ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' and ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' radio DJ, Fernando Martinez. In EFLC, Vice City FM replaces The Vibe 98.8 in ''Grand Theft Auto IV''. Playlist *Hall & Oates - "Maneater" (1982) *Prefab Sprout - "When Love Breaks Down" (1984) *Texas - "I Don't Want A Lover" (1989) *'Til Tuesday - "Voices Carry" (1985) *Scritti Politti - "Wood Beez (Pray like Aretha Franklin)" (1984) *Jeffrey Osborne - "Stay with Me Tonight" (1983) *Swing Out Sister - "Breakout" (1988) *Roachford - "Cuddly Toy" (1989) *John Farnham - "You're the Voice" (1986) *Womack & Womack - "Teardrops" (1988) *Coldcut feat. Lisa Stansfield - "People Hold on" (1989) *Mai Tai - "History" (1985) *Terence Trent D'Arby - "Wishing Well" (1987) *T'Pau - "Heart and Soul" (1987) *Robbie Nevil - "C'est la Vie" (1986) *Climie Fisher - "Love Changes (Everything)" (1988) *Roxette - "The Look" (1989) *Marillion - "Kayleigh" (1985) *Re-Flex - "The Politics of Dancing" (1983) *Five Star - "Find the Time" (1986) *Nu Shooz - "I Can't Wait" (1986) *Curiosity Killed the Cat - "Misfit" (1986) *Neneh Cherry - "Buffalo Stance" (1988) *Narada Michael Walden - "Divine Emotions" (1988) *Hue and Cry - "Labour of Love" (1987) *Level 42 - "Something about You" (1985) *Boy Meets Girl - "Waiting for a Star to Fall" (1988) *Wet Wet Wet - "Wishing I Was Lucky" (1987) Videos Episodes from Liberty City soundtrack: Trivia *There are several recognizable references to the events of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, including the phrase "ate your cassette disc", which is a reference to the mission Supply & Demand for Ricardo Diaz. *Evan Moss sings along to "Maneater" by Hall & Oates in the opening cutscene of the mission Bang Bang. This is the only time you can hear the song in the game if you own the downloadable version, as Vice City FM appears only in the disc version. *The main verse/chorus of "Maneater" was sampled by rapper Royce Da 5'9 in his song "We're Live (Danger)", which was featured in GTA III's hip-hop station Game FM. *"The Look" by Roxette plays in one of The Ballad of Gay Tony trailers. It's also played at strip clubs. *On an in-game poster advertising the radio station, there is a list of bands featured. Interestingly "Go West" and "Tears For Fears" are listed, but no songs are in the playlist, suggesting they were dropped during development, however, no song titles from these bands are seen in the file "american.gxt". Despite this, there is DJ commentary in the Vice City FM files hinting that Go West's song "We Close Our Eyes" would've been on the station. *Michael Jackson's "Another Part of Me", can be briefly heard in one of the stingers for the station. *"american.gxt" also reveals songs that were going to play on the station but were dropped during the development. They include: **Belouis Some - "Imagination" (1985) **Billy Ocean - "Caribbean Queen (No More Love on the Run)" (1984) **Club Nouveau - "Lean on Me" (1986) **Culture Club - "Time (Clock of the Heart)" (1982) **Go West - "We Close Our Eyes" (1985) **Morrissey - "Everyday Is like Sunday" (1988) *Vice City FM is not available in the downloadable versions of TLAD or TBoGT, appearing in only the disc version. It is, however, available on the downloaded Steam version for the PC. *The style of writing on the station logo is the exact same as the logo used on the front of the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City instruction manual. See Also *Wave 103 - A station in Grand Theft Auto Vice City and Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories that plays new wave. *Flash FM - A station in Grand Theft Auto Vice City and Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories that plays 80's pop and also plays two songs by Hall & Oates. *Emotion 98.3 - A station in Grand Theft Auto Vice City and Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories that plays new romantic and power ballads and is also hosted by Fernando Martinez. *Non Stop Pop FM - A station in Grand Theft Auto V that plays another song by Hall & Oates. Navigation de:Vice City FM es:Vice City FM pl:Vice City FM Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA Episodes From Liberty City Category:Pop Stations